Eurovision Nations League 1
The Eurovision Nations League is an after-party of the Eurovision Song Festival. Each league has a different theme and every for editions, a new edition of the Eurovision Nations League is held. The sorting of the countries in different levels is based on the Eurovision Ranking, only in this edition. Every league consists of 12 countries and every league has their own host. From every league, nations can be promoted or relegated. The winners of every poule will qualify for the play-offs, to see who has the best song of the category chosen for that edition. The theme for this edition is: worst-placed entries. Distribution League A |interval = |opening = |exsupervisor = Pierre Aubret |entries = 12 |vote = Every country can vote in every poule, except for the poule they are not part of. |winner = TBD |con = Eurovision Nations League |pre = 0 |nex = 2}}The League A competition will be held in Croatia, after Croatia confirmed it wanted to host this competition. Competing in League A will be Ukraine, Albania, Poland, Romania, Netherlands, Croatia, Denmark, Serbia, Hungary, the United Kingdom, Belgium and Moldova. The winner of each group will compete in the play-offs, which will determine which song is the best out of these twelve participating countries. The ranking of the countries in the groups will be decided by the public vote. The score of every country is the percentage of voters for those countries. Venue Arena Zagreb is a multi-purpose sports hall located in the southwestern part of Zagreb, Croatia (in the Lanište neighborhood of Novi Zagreb). The site also includes a building complex, the Arena Complex (Arena Center), making it one of the largest shopping-entertainment centers in the city. The arena is used for hockey, futsal, handball, athletics, basketball, volleyball, numerous other sporting competitions, and various concerts, exhibitions, fairs, conventions, and congresses. The shopping center and Arena Zagreb share a series of services such as a joint parking lot, multiplex cinema, wellness center, numerous restaurants, cafes, and stores. 'Group A' The blue part is the televote, while the white part is the jury (in the voting section). 'Group B' The blue part is the televote, while the white part is the jury (in the voting section). 'Group C' The blue part is the televote, while the white part is the jury (in the voting section). 'Group D' The blue part is the televote, while the white part is the jury (in the voting section). League B |interval = |opening = |exsupervisor = Pierre Aubret |entries = 12 |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = TBD |con = Eurovision Nations League |pre = 0 |nex = 2}}The League B competition will be held in Spain, after Spain confirmed it wanted to host this competition. Competing in League B will be San Marino, Moldova, Romania, Israel, Montenegro, Lithuania, Italy, Greece, Kazakhstan, Spain, Ireland and Russia. The winner of each group will compete in the play-offs, which will determine which song is the best out of these twelve participating countries. The ranking of the countries in the groups will be decided by the public vote. The score of every country is the percentage of voters for those countries. Venue Madrid Arena is an indoor arena located in the city of Madrid, in the fairgrounds in the Casa de Campo, just minutes from the city centre. Built from the old Rocódromo, the pavilion was designed by Spanish architects Estudio Cano Lasso who designed this versatile building in 2001 to host sporting events, commercial, cultural and leisure activities. The pavilion was sponsored by the company Telefónica for what was also known as Telefónica Arena. 'Group A' 'Group B' 'Group C' 'Group D' League C |interval = |opening = |exsupervisor = Pierre Aubret |entries = 12 |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = TBD |con = Eurovision Nations League |pre = 0 |nex = 2}}The League C competition will be held in Norway, after Norway confirmed it wanted to host this competition. Competing in League A will be Finland, Slovakia, Latvia, Lebanon, Estonia, Armenia, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Norway, Belarus, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Czech Republic. The winner of each group will compete in the play-offs, which will determine which song is the best out of these twelve best prestating countries. The ranking of the countries in the groups will be decided by the public vote. The score of every country is the percentage of voters for those countries. Venue Arena Armeets is a multi-purpose indoor arena located in Sofia, Bulgaria. It has a seating capacity of 12,373. For concerts it can grow to 17,000. It was originally called Arena Sofia before the Bulgarian insurance company Armeets purchased the naming rights until 2017. There are 887 parking lots, 614 of them placed in a central exterior parking, 231 placed in near streets and 42 designated for disabled people. Designed as a universal hall for cultural events and sports, the arena could host up to 30 types of sports, including basketball, volleyball, handball, futsal, boxing, tennis, weightlifting, fencing and gymnastics competitions as well as concerts. 'Group A' 'Group B' 'Group C' 'Group D' League D |interval = |opening = |exsupervisor = Pierre Aubret |entries = 12 |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = TBD |con = Eurovision Nations League |pre = 0 |nex = 2}}The League D competition will be held in Turkey, after Turkey confirmed it wanted to host this competition. Competing in League D will be Monaco, Turkey, Malta, Switzerland, Slovenia, Cyprus, Iceland, Portugal, France, Germany, Austria and Sweden. The winner of each group will compete in the play-offs, which will determine which song is the best out of these twelve best prestating countries. The ranking of the countries in the groups will be decided by the public vote. The score of every country is the percentage of voters for those countries. Venue The Sinan Erdem Dome (Turkish: Sinan Erdem Spor Salonu), formerly known as the Ataköy Dome, is a multi-purpose indoor arena that is located in Ataköy, Bakırköy, Istanbul on the European side of Istanbul, Turkey. It has a seating capacity of 22,500 for concerts. For the sport of basketball, it has a seating capacity of 16,000, and for the sport of tennis, it has a seating capacity of 16,457 people, making it Turkey's largest multi-purpose indoor venue, and the third largest in Europe (although it is not the third largest in Europe in capacity for basketball use). The arena is named after Sinan Erdem (1927–2003), who was the President of the Turkish Olympic Committee, from 1989, until his death in 2003. 'Group A' 'Group B' 'Group C' 'Group D'